custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Very Special Party! (2000 Season 6's version)
Barney's Very Special Party! is a Custom Barney Clip Show Home Video for Season 4 released on May 1, 1997. Plot Barney finds a card about the party and reveals that his old friends from the Backyard Gang So, he plans to have a sing-along party with his friends. The group remembers their fun times from past shows, with the help from Barney's old friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Robert *Min *Kim *Darren *Hannah *Keesha *Stephen *Jason *Professor Tinkerputt Special Appearences by *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Sylvester *Howie *Samantha *Jordan *Jake *Judy *Chester *Jobic *Garrett *Wallace *Randy *Felix *Heidi *Rupert *Damian Songs *Barney Theme Song *Having Fun Song *The More We Get Together *If You're Happy and You Know It *Gonna Have a Party *We are Barney and The Backyard Gang *Growing *Please and Thank You (Taken from: A Splash Party Please!) *There are Seven Days (Taken from: May I Help You) *Friendship Song *Sailing Medley (Taken from: Going Places) *Our Friend Michael Had a Band (Taken from: Let's Go Places with Barney!) *Listen (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) *The Mail Song (Taken from: Waiting For Mr. Green) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: Three Wishes) *This Old Man (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) *Looby Loo (Taken from: May I Help You?) *Way Up in a Tree (Taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)) *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose) *Down by the Station (Taken from: Going Places!) *I've Been Working on the Railroad (Taken from: The Backyard Show) *Laugh with Me (Taken from: Waiting for Mr. Green) *Peanut Butter (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) *The Marching Song (Taken from: The Exercise Circus) *The Land of Make-Believe (Taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day) *Welcome to Our Treehouse (Taken from: Treehouse Fun!) *The Airplane Song (Taken from: Barney's Imaginary Vacation) *The Fishing Song (Taken from: Barney Goes to School) *Swimming, Swinming (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) *If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) *Jungle Adventure (Taken from: Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land) *The Tiger Song (Taken from: Let's Go Places with Barney!) *Colors All Around (Taken from: Let's Go Places with Barney!) *If All the Raindrops (Taken from: Barney's Rainforest Adventure) *The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Red, Blue, and Circles Too) *Imagine a Place (Taken from: Barney's Imaginary Vacation) *It's Nice Just to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) *The Little Bird (Taken from: Barney's Easy Breezy Day (1992)) *Sally the Camel (Taken from: Barney in Concert) *Senses Song (Taken from: Barney's Fire Safety/I Can Be a Firefighter (shortened version)) *I Can Laugh (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses) *The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Barney's Fire Safety) *A Big Parade of Numbers (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun) *Number Limbo (Taken from: Rainy Days, Indoor Fun/It's Raining, It's Pouring... (shortened version)) *Riding in the Car (Taken from: We Can Play!) *The Library (Taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney!) *Books are Fun! (Taken from: We Can Play!) *The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: We Can Play!) *My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Fun & Games) *Being Together *Games (Taken from: Barney's Playtime Activities) *The Other Day I Met a Bear (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) *Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) *The Fall Song (Taken from: Falling For Autumn!) *Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) *We Are Little Robots (Taken from: Around the Treehouse/Treehouse Cleanup! (shortened version)) *Help Protect Our Earth (Taken from: Shawn & The Beanstalk) *I Just Can't Wait (Taken from: Waiting For Mr. Green) *Hello, Goodbye (Taken from: Shopping For A Surprise) *Mix a Color (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) *Games (Taken from: Barney's Playtime Activities) *The Stranger Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) *For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (Taken from: The Backyard Show) *Good Manners (Taken from: A Splash Party Please!) *Tinkerputt's Song *Someone to Love You Forever (Taken from: The Backyard Show, We Always Clean Up, A Day at the Beach, Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney, Barney Goes to School, Waiting For Santa, House Hunting with Barney, Rock with Barney, Barney's Adventure to Storybook Land, Barney in Concert, Introducing BJ, Barney's Easy Breezy Day, The Queen of Make Believe, Waiting For Mr. Green, Be a Friend, Let's Play Together! (1992), Let's Build Together (1992), Barney's Imaginary Vacation, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Falling for Autumn!, Red, Blue & Circles Too!, May I Help You?, Hoo's in the Forest, The Alphabet Zoo!, Barney's Sailing to Treasure Island, Barney's Imagination Island, Let's Listen to Sounds with Barney/Listening to Different Sounds, Barney's Imagination Travel Vacation and Let's Go Places with Barney!, Shawn & The Beanstalk, Ready, Set, Go (1995), Barney's Talent Show, Fun & Games and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) *Everyone Is Special *I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1988 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the "Shopping For A Surprise!". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *Season 3's I Love You has the same vocals from that version (used in "If the Shoe Fits..."), except it has the grown up's vocals added, because the Backyard Gang kids are grown ups. *This has been the longest Barney Home Video ever produced. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Last episode to be written by Steven Banks. *Only time Darren, Randy and Diaman appear together (not counting a Backyard Gang video). *The song "We Are Barney & The Backyard Gang" makes a special appearence when Barney's old Backyard Gang friends come back. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead he is seen going up to the treehouse to find a note about the party. *Production and filming for this video took place in November 1-6, 1996. *After Barney finds the note about the party, BJ and Baby Bop arrive. *When BJ and Baby Bop greet Barney, BJ's "Hi Barney!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make-Believe", except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi Barney!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *After "The Having Fun Song", the kids arrive at the treehouse. *Another time nobody says goodbye at the end. *When Barney and his friends loud and cheer as balloon and confetti comes down at the treehouse, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's sound clips are taken from "Look at Me! I'm 3!", except Barney's are pitched down to -2, Baby Bop's sound clip is pitched sown to -1, BJ's are pitched up to +8, and mixed with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's 1996 voices, and the kids' sound clip is taken from "Shopping For A Surprise". *This was one of the Barney reunion specials. Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos